Aya's Fear
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: What happen when one day Aya found out Ken in his bed? What happen when this devil girl named Yuu (it's me^^) make some certain witchy tricks on Aya?


The sun shone brightly in a velvet colorful day

The sun shone brightly in a velvet colorful day. The Weiss stood still in the flower shop that we knew so well. Suddenly the silence of the flower shop cracked to the shriek of the redhead leader of Weiss. 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! KEN!!! GET OUT OF MY BED!!!!!!" 

The youngest Weiss woke up in fear, while the oldest still asleep, he is not the kind of guy that can be waken up that easily. The young boy ran to the leader's room. "Aya-kun? What's the matter??" That was all he can asked before he saw the leader stood silently on the corner of the room with his so-called brother, Ken-kun on his bed, sleeping like a cat, in no dress at all (Well, to make this fic not so yaoish, due to the Weiss request, Ken was wearing a boxer). Omi gasped. The leader of Weiss ran passed the boy, heading to the bathroom, before he do so, he told the young boy this: "When he is awake, tell me, I want to throw up first… and get my katana." That's all he can say before he ran to the place and locked it. Omi couldn't say a thing. He heard moans from Ken's parted lips, and damn, he is so sexy. Omi gulped. He touched Ken's naked body (not the part you are thinking of, minna-san!!), the lower part is being hidden by Aya's blanket. He grabbed Ken's hand, shaking it. "Ken-kun… wake up…" 

After a few minutes of trying to wake Ken up without pulling the blanket *ahem* away, Omi gave up. The guy is really fallen asleep deeply, like someone drugged him. Wait, drugged him? That could be true! Ken has no courage to sneak into Aya's room in no clothes at all, he knew the consequences are. The redhead might slash him to sushi if he found out he sneaked into his bed in a middle of a night.He wondered, who in the world can transport Ken to Aya's bed without even the sensitive redhead noticed it. Omi's bright brains worked, an on light was shown just beside of Omi. Aha, the Ken and Aya's yaoi fans. Omi got the answer for his question, but still, he can't figure out how can he make Ken's awake. *cling* Yeah, that's right, the bright boy had found another idea. He took some of the yaoi doujins telling stories about Ken and Aya together. 

He whispered on Ken's ear, "Ken-kun, I've found yaoi doujins under Aya-kun's bed… don't you wanna see..?" Omi smiled teasingly on Ken's sleeping head when suddenly, Ken's body is up. "What? Aya has a doujin about me?" he asked in his bright tones. "Uhh, sorry, but actually nope. It's Yuu's.", Omi answered as he was thinking about how effective the doujin was in his heart. "Kinda thought so" Ken grumbled before he shrieks like a demon is behind him. 

"OMIIIIIII~!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME????!!!!", Ken shrieked as he yanked the blanket to cover his naked (not forget to mention sexy ^-^) body. In this scene, Ken really looks like a girl that you wouldn't believe it ^-^ 

"What have I done to you?? Ken-kun, looked around, you are in Aya-kun's room!!", Omi yelled. Ken blinked as he looked around. He looked so dumb that you can cry. "Huh? I am in that redhead room?" Omi nodded. Ken was laughing, like saying that he doesn't want Omi to tease him. Omi understand the sign, he swung his head. "I am not kidding, Ken-kun…" Omi said, seriously. Ken sat on the bed with blanket on his hand, covering his body, and then he blinked again. 

"Where is Aya-kun then?", he asked with fear in his eyes. 

"He is still in the bathroom. I think you should leave now, Ken-kun." 

"Why?" 

"Because he will bring his katana when he gets back here." 

"Ah. Good reason, ta-ta." Ken zoomed to his room, it's on time, because it's just the time when the furious leader just walked out of the bathroom, full armed with his katana gripped hard on his hand. All he can see is the dust that Ken left when he zoomed to his room just now. Aya soon realized that it was Ken who leaves the dust. "KEN!!!!!" he shouted. Ken already in his room, busy dressing himself properly again. Omi remained silence, he tiptoe to the exit of the furious leader's room. 

"Wait!" Aya shouted, ordering the youngest boy to not move, even an inch. 

"…ha…haii?" Omi replied in a shaking, small, tiny, and not to forget to mention cute voice. Aya glared at him, asking in his most frosty voice ever, a blue ghostly fire we liked to see in anime whenever scary things happen appeared. "Why do you let him go?" 

"Well… I don't want any blood spilled all over the house, the cleaning bill is expensive and our salary is not enough…" 

"Hmm, you've got a point there. Ok then, I will spare his life now, but remember, if I found him sleeping on MY bed again, I'll…" 

"Ok, ok, I got it, I will tell him" 

"Oh yeah, don't you ever tell Yohji about this. He will laugh at me till he's dead." 

"Haiii" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Now where is the hell that doujin I bought yesterday…?" Yuu asked herself while her hands are busy searching through the flower shop. Omi looked at her in coincidence. "Oi, Yuu-chan! What are you looking for?" Omi asked in his loud high voice. 

"Oh, Omi-kun! Did you see any doujinshi about Ken-kun and Aya-kun here?" 

Omi gulped. Yesterday when Aya was returning to his room, he saw the yaoi doujins. When he read it, his face turned red hot and he hated it, so he threw them to the junk box. "Damned doujins…" is what he said last before banging the door. 

"Uhmm… do you mean the yaoi doujins under the couch?" 

"Yes, yes!! That is my doujin! Where are they?" 

"Well...... they are…" 

"Where are they???" 

"They were being thrown away by Aya…" 

There's not even a single sound after Omi spoke the words. Omi closed his eyes, being ready to face his fate. _Oh_ _God, do I really must die now…? I even haven't had bought that new Mp3 music files, the new sony music distortion with 4 speakers, and I even haven't dated someone…well, other than my sister of course… oh God, must it now…? _keeping busy with his own thought, he doesn't realize that Yuu is not there anymore. After a few minutes and nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised when he saw nobody in front of him, he yelled, "Oh, there is GOD!!". He sang happily when he walked back to water the plants. 

Meanwhile, fast footsteps were heard from the wooden floor. Aya had finished reading in a book called How-To-Make-Yourself-Looks-Cool and when he just started to flip a new page in his other book that has a How-To-Hold-Your-Emotions title, BANG, the door swung open. 

"Yuu-chan? Do you know what I can do if Ken did the swinging door in my room?" 

"Yeah, made him to sukiyaki all you want. Do you know what I can do if you throw my doujins away?" Yuu asked in a soft, but scary voice. 

"Ah, I see that the doujins is yours. Ken must thank YOU to tell me that, it minus my slashes I'll do to him tomorrow." 

"The hell I care. Do you know how much they cost for the bloody doujins?" 

"How much?" 

"499.99999 yen" 

"Made it to 500 yen, so it cost you 500 yen, so what?" 

"Pay me 500 yen now" 

"What for?" 

"Throwing my 500 yen doujins away." 

The two stared at each other. Omi peeked on them from outside of the door. The weather suddenly turned to dark, heavily thundered rain and a twister was seen from the window. *CRAAASSSHHH* the sound of a thunder strikes to the tree was heard. Omi gulped. 

"If I don't want to do it?". Yuu smiled wickedly, she took a capsule from the capsule corp. in Dragon Ball Z and threw it in front of Aya. A laptop appeared in front of them. She smiled more wickedly as she turn on the laptop and start to type like a crazy devil. 

*Type Type Type* 

The sun shone brightly in a velvet colorful day. The Weiss stood still in the flower shop that we knew so well. Suddenly the silence of the flower shop was interrupted by a groan of the Siberian of Weiss. 

"Oooh, Aya-kun…" Ken groaned as Aya kissed his neck. Ken closed his eyes. Aya licked Ken's nipples and pressed his fingers gently more on Ken's organ. "Ahn…" 

Ken pressed his hands on Aya's sexy butt tighter as Aya was kissing him more deeply and more passionately ever. Aya bit Ken's neck when Ken's finger is playing in Aya's most sensitive area. Ken widened his eyes when he felt the urge of Aya's hot tongue in him, so he kissed Aya back, giving him the sign that he allowed Aya to enter him. Aya smiled lovingly at Ken just before he started to…………………………………………….. 

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I WILL PAY YOU, YOU EVIL YAOI LEMON WRITER!!!!!!!!!!" Aya screamed as Ken just wanted to suck his *beeep* ( because this fic is no longer yaoi, the word is being cencored. The show is over, minna-san!! ^_^ ). Ken widened his eyes as he found himself on Aya's bed, naked, with Aya also naked beside him. He can't stop his nosebleed just before the "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" came out. Ken shrieked loudly which make Aya fell down the bed, making Omi to wake up in fear and Yohji to open his eyes. 

Yuu smiled evilly as she stood in front of Aya with a laptop on her hand. "Wanna FEEL more?" 

"No. Now please just shoot me dead here and make it over by just a look." 

"No way man, dead is just too easy for you. I can make it WORSE, Aya-kun…" Yuu grinned. Aya gulped, in his life, this is the FIRST time he ever feared someone. And that 'someone' is a girl, wow God, who has ever guessed? 

Yohji and Omi were running to the room where Ken's shriek was heard. When Omi saw the naked Ken yanking the blanket like a lady and Aya who sat on the floor with just a pair of boxers (with a little tear on it ^_^), he gasped and blushed. Yohji whistled. 

"K… Ken…kun…?" Omi wipe his sweat. Ken looked to the gasping Omi and the whistling Yohji. He blushed even more reddish just before he started to sob. "Ah… ah… I … Aya-kun……… and I ……..were…. aaaaaahhhh……... How could you…" Ken started to cry. "Aaannggg… anng…"

Yohji snickered as he turned his back and laugh until he got a stomachache. Omi took one of Ken's bomber jacket and a long boogie pants for Ken to wear. He helped Ken to wear the clothes. Ken was crying all over the way to his real room, Omi was sighing. Aya growled at Yuu. 

"What have you done…?" Aya asked Yuu in his most frosty voice. 

"Uhm, a thing that Aya x Ken fans wanted to see, I mean, read." 

"Oh? Ok, now I will show you what I WANNA see…" Yuu gulped. She tried to type anything different but alas, the laptop energy ran out, she forgot to charge it yesterday (did she mentioned that she is a very lazy girl?). She gulped again. 

"SHINNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~*owari~*~* 


End file.
